The Story of~Ryu
Arguably one of the best-known video game characters in the video game industry, let alone the Tournament Fighting Game genre. One of the more famous characters of the Street Fighter video game franchise, Ryu has a very long, very illustrious story about himself from his fight to Sagat to overcoming the Satsui No Hadou (Surge of Evil Intentions) to eventually defeating M.Bison. This is what these series of pages will try to cover. The Beginning Very little is mentioned about Ryu's early life. But what is known about him is that he was orphaned as a child. He was then discovered by an Ansatsuken ''(Assassin's Fist) fighter known as ''Gouken and took him under his wing as they moved into the ruins of Suzaku Castle, in just a few short years Ryu has learned a lot under the tutelage of Gouken. A few years later, Gouken would take on a second student known as Ken Masters who was a spoiled rich kid and the son of a hotel chain company CEO who sent Ken to Gouken (who happens to be a good friend of Ken's Father) for discipline, Ryu has trained alongside Ken and they developed a brother-like relationship. The First World Warrior Tournament Ryu would then leave Ken and Gouken to fight in the dangerous "World Warrior" martial arts tournament where it's a full-contact no holds barred martial arts tournament as he sees an opportunity to improve his skills and see other styles of Martial Arts and to begin his journey to become the world's ultimate fighter. Ryu would begin in his native Japan and then moved onto the USA, China, and Britain, fighting fighters such as Retsu, Geki, Mike ''and ''Birdie. Ryu would eventually make it to the finals which would be held in Thailand, he fought and defeated Adon easily. But when it came to the last opponent, the Tournament's champion Sagat, Ryu would fight hard against him (as would Sagat) until Ryu was then pinned down by Sagat. Sagat, believing that he had Ryu beaten and won, decided to help him up (as a sign of good sportsmanship) but what he would soon realize that Ryu, being mentally consumed by his desire to win (as he didn't travel to Thailand and into the finals of the tournament just to lose) is consumed by the Satsui No Hadou (becoming Evil Ryu) had stunned Sagat with a hard blow and defeated Sagat with a Dark Dragon Punch (Metsu Shoryuken) which left a huge cut on Sagat's chest. But what both Ryu and Sagat don't know is that Ryu (as Evil Ryu) gave a part of the Satusi No Hadou to Sagat when he cut his chest. Ryu then became the new World Warrior Tournament's champion. But when Ryu returned to Japan to tell Ken and Gouken about what has happened, he discovers his master's (supposedly) dead body at the ruins of Suzaku Castle, and Ken told him that the man who did this was another Ansatsuken fighter named Akuma. With a sense of vengeance overcoming him, Ryu has decided to find Akuma and get revenge for his beloved master. This is when we will continue the series of the story of Ryu, just click here to continue reading.